Powerpuff girls truth or dare!
by theshipperandmlpmaster
Summary: Welcome, my friends, you've probably seen alot out there, but this time it has OCS! You shall send Truths, you shall send Dares, you shall ENJOY!
1. Shortest chapter in the world

**Me: POWERPUFF GIRLS TRUTH OR DARE WITH OCS!**

**Brad: Ah! What the fuck! Where did that come from?**

**Me: ME!**

**Beads: *Facepalm* Just bring in the others...**

**Me: *Presses a button making holes appear in the wall, the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys fall down* TRUTH OR DARE TIME! TRUTH OR DARE TIME!**


	2. Forgetful me

***CRICKETS CHIRP***

**Brad: *Facepalm* Uh... Shipper...**

**Me: ! Oh that's right! You're supposed to send in dares (and truths) in reviews! How could I forget to say that?**

**Brick: HEY, WHERE ARE WE? WHO IS THAT? *Points to Brad***

**Me: That is your new 'Brother', Brad.**

**Butch: He's not our brother! We've never seen him before!**

**Me: Well now you have.**

**Blossom: So I suppose this is our new 'Sister' right? *Points to Beads***

**Me: Yes... OH AND THIS FANFIC IS RATED T FOR BAD LANGUAGE. You can send in any dare/question but it cannot go above the rating.**

**Brad: -_- Can we please cancel this fanfic?**

**Boomer: Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?**

**Buttercup: LET ME OUT OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP!**

**Bubbles: I could ask the same question as Boomer.**

**Me: ... Please review, these guys are killing me.**


	3. Dora sucks

**Me: Hi.**

**Brad: NO NOT YOU AGAIN!**

**Me: We only got 4 reviews, one from a Guest, an Eliminator (Gotta hate those guys), A random user, and-**

**Beads: We got 5 reviews you idiot!**  
**Me: Oh yeah that's right... Anyway the last 'two' are: This guy who complimented the story and the same guy attempting to do dares. His dares are impossible to do, for example, we can't let the Rowdyruffs turn into girls for the rest of the fanfic-**

**Brick: OH THANK GOD!**

**Brad: LIGHT SHINES UPON US!**  
**Butch: WE ARE BLESSED!**

**Boomer: WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS HOLY BLESSING?**

**Me: *Facepalm* But we CAN torture them.**

**Rowdyruffs: *Groan***

**Me: For example... Dallaspowerpuffgirl wants to torture you guys. Let's start with Buttercup and Butch since I love their shipping. :3**

**Buttercup: I AM NOT FUCKING MAKING OUT WITH THAT FUCKING BASTARD!**

**Me: Chill, Buttercup, language.**

**Buttercup: IT'S RATED T!**

**Me: Oh yeah, that's right.**

**Butch: Come on Butterbabe! You know you want to!**  
**Buttercup: *Sigh* Fine. *Proceeds to do Dare***

**Me: *Puts on Sunglasses* That's hot.**

**Brad: -_- What the fuck, Shipper.**

**Beads: I think you need to go to a mental hospital.**

**Me: BUT THEY'RE MAKIIIINNNGGG OUUUUTTTT!**

**Beads: How do you even put Sunglasses over Regular Glasses? Oh well... Next dare?**

**Me: Butch, go outside and say "ALIENS ARE COMING!" to 15 people, Blossom must cut up her bow.**

**Blossom: *Groan* Fine... *Cuts up Bow* HAPPY?**

**Me: Good, now you don't get Fred!**

**Brick: What the fuck is Fred?**

**Me: The rubber chicken that will beat you up if you don't do a dare.**

**Beads: You've been reading that Portal truth or dare again. *Sigh* Oh well.**

**Butch: *Puts on grin and screams* ALIENS ARE COMING! Well, that's 8 people down. *Flies out***

**Me: *Facepalm* Darnit Butch...**

**Bubbles: What is Black Butler?**

**Me: I am NOT watching anything so she can see it, so yeah... Sorry we can't do this da-**

**Beads: WHAT THE FUCK I AM NOT WATCHING THE FUCKING DUMBEST SHOW IN HISTORY!**

**Brad: YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME WATCH FUCKING DORA! BEAT ME UP WITH THAT BASTARD FRED BUT I AM NOT WATCHING DORA!**

**Me: Chill... It's only a season. *Pushes both into Room***

**LATER IN THE ROOM...**

**Dora: Say map!**

**Beads: Map.**

**Dora: LOUDER!**

**Brad: FUCKING MAP!**

**Beads: WHAT THE FUCK AM I WATCHING?**

**Map: I'm the map I'm the map!**

**Brad: No, REALLY? I thought you were a Tiger!**

**Beads: STOP SINGING! MAPS CAN'T FUCKING TALK!**

**Brad: THIS SHOW DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

**Dora: What was your favorite part?**

**Brad: I didn't like it at all.**

**Dora: I liked that part too!**

**Beads: FUCK YOU DORA!**

**MEANWHILE...**

**Me: It doesn't sound like they're having fun.**

**Buttercup: No shit Sherlock!**

**Bubbles: ...She swears alot, I don't want her as a sister, that means more arguing.**

**Blossom: I agree that she does swear alot.**

**Brick: Well we found out that Brad hates Dora.**

**Butch: Why would he like it, Brick? Of course he hates it!**

**Boomer: That show sucks.**

**Me: That's all for today, folks! Remember to ignore Eliminators and Review! AND DARE BEADS TO WATCH MLP! Please?**


	4. Beads the Pegasister

**Me: *Sigh* Two reviews, seriously?**

**Sparky: We-**

**Me: WAIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO BACK TO NEW DIMENSIONS! SHOO!**

**Brad: O_O**

**Me: Anyway... I forgot to tell you you can dare and ask stuff to the Powerpunk girls!**  
**Buttercup: OH HELL NO!**

**Brute: HEY! WHERE ARE WE? GET OVER HERE, PUNK!**

**Brat: Who is THAT? *Points to a girl with messy black hair wearing a dark grey tank top with a semi-circle neckline and light grey shorts, she has dark grey eyes and light grey shoes***

**Me: Your new sister, meet Blare, anyway-**

**Buttercup: *Looks at reviews* BITCH WANTS ME TO MAKE A CLONE?**

**Me: Don't worry, you won't be making a clone or beating me up. Instead, I'll be using Dallaspowerpuffgirls' dares and combining them with my OWN DARES!**

**All but me: NOOOO!**

**Berserk: Let us out of here you lil' punk!**

**Me: You're the punks around here, Power Punks, anyway. Time for Dallas to return!**

**Blare: I'm glad I don't have any dares or questions.**

**Me: NEITHER DO THE OTHER PUNKS! I JUST INTRODUCED THEM! Anyway... Blossom, Dallas is happy you cut up your bow.**

**Blossom: T.T**

**Berserk: Oh, that's why Pinky doesn't have a bow right now.**

**Me: Apparently Black Butler is a good Anime, okay! Nice to know, my dear friend! Anyway, I've saved the best for last so Boomer, go kick Butch where the sun doesn't shine.**

**All except me: O_O**

**Boomer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He'll kill me, don't mak-**

**Me: *Throws Fred at Butch* CHICKEN HIM!**

**Butch: *Proceeds to beat Boomer up with Fred the Rubber Chicken* Hahahah! Man, beating up people for fun, is REALLY fun!**

**Me: I guess Boomer is the chicken now! *Laughs* Wait he's my favorite Ruff.. OH WELL! Anyway, Beads.**

**Beads: SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.**

**Me: *Pushes Beads into room and shuts door***

**A FEW MINUTES LATER IN THE ROOM...**

**Beads: *Has eyes glued onto the screen* Give Applejack the ticket! COME ON TWILIGHT! GOD DAMMIT!**

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

**Beads: Finally.. Magical Mystery Cure, I didn't watch this episode. It's a musical. Great, more songs! **

**A FEW MORE MINUTES LATER...**

**Beads: *Looks up* Wait there's a camera up there. Shit. They now know I like MLP.**

**Me: *Drags Beads out of Room***

**Beads: ...**

**Me: Time for dares that I made up!**  
**Beads: Is that seriously the only thing you can do to keep the fanfic alive and make people enjoy reading it?**

**Me: Yes. Anyway, A random closet has appeared. *Shoves Bubbles and Boomer inside and locks it* They'll be in there for about 2 hours.**

**Brad: WHAT THE FUCK? TWO HOURS! THAT'S LIKE, ENOUGH TIME TO HAVE SEX.**

**Me: How the hell you know that's the amount of time?**

**Brad: ... *Nervous blush***

**All except for Brad and Beads: O_O**

**Me: Well this is awkward.**

**Blare: Agreed.**

**Brat: I heard stuff I regret hearing.**

**Brute: TOO MUCH INFO, BRAD!**

**Berserk: O.O**

**Blossom: *Shudder***

**Buttercup: That just corrupted my mind.**

**Brick and Butch: *Hugging eachother, shivering* What the fuck...**

**Me: Mindfuck.**

**Beads: *Muttering* Doesn't matter, had sex.**

**Me: U-uh... Onto the next dare I made... Um... Uh... Buttercup must eat a Spider.**

**Buttercup: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUCK THIS STORY! *Smashes screen***

**Me: *Pops out of your broken screen* We'll get this fixed for you, see you next time!**


	5. Bubbles is simply a Butler

**Me: FINALLY! I GOT 3 REVIEWS I CAN WORK WITH!**

**Brad: Are you fucking kidding me? 3? Not 1?**

**Me: -_- Be glad I'm not mixing my dares in.**

**Beads: True.**

**Me: *Looks at dares* How da fuck can Buttercup make both Brute and Butch jealous? I think it should be just Butch.**

**Brute: What would make me jealous anyway? I can't be jealous!**

**Blare: *Glances at sister* Oh yeah? May I remind you of the one time Br-**

**Brute: (._.) I remember... Okay yes, MAYBE I get a LITTLE jealous.**

**Me: YOU'LL NEVER HEAR WHAT SHE WAS GONNA SAY!**

**Berserk: *Facestub***

**Me: Anyway... How to make Butch jealous... Shitshitshit... *Has idea* MITCH, MITCH COME OVER HERE MITCH.**

**Mitch: WHAT?**

**Me: *Snaps fingers (Actually can't do that T.T) and they are randomly kissing* I HATE THIS SHIPPING! THAT'S WHY I HATE THIS DARE! *Cries* U jelly Butch? *Trollface***

**Butch: I JELLY, YES.**

**Me: *Snaps fingers and Mitch disappears* Thank god I don't have to see that ugly bastard again!**

**Blossom: *Burns Brick's hat and Berserk's ribbons* Woo!**

**Brad: *Glances at Screen* OH SHIIIIITT THIS DARE'S GONNA BE GOOOOOOOOODD! *Goes over to Beads and whispers***

**Beads: OH FUCK YES! *Slaps Butch with her hair* W00T! I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!**

**Brad: *Uses laser eyes on Butch* This is so fucking AWESOME!**

**Bubbles: ...**

**Blossom: ...**

**Buttercup: ...**

**Brick: ...**

**Boomer: ...**

**Berserk: ...**

**Brat: ...**

**Brute: ...**

**Blare: ...**

**Brad: *Punches Butch* AWWW YEAH!**

**Me: -_- Seriously guys, just... Go do this somewhere else, we have better dares to get to.**

**Butch: OH THANK GOD!**

**Me: I'm watching HowToBasic while writing this, just pointing it out.**

**Bubbles: *Looks at screen* I think I'll say 'I'M SIMPLY ONE HELL OF A BUTLER', okay. *Clears throat and screams* I'M SIMPLY ONE HELL OF A BUTLER! Well that's everyone.**

**Me: *Facepalm* Anyway..**

**Blossom: *Sighs and cuts her hair* Do I have to dye it too?**

**Me: YES. *Dyes Blossom's hair Purple, Black and Pink***

**Blossom: T.T**

**Me: Buttercup can not swear for 2 chapters.**

**Buttercup: YOU SON OF A... PICKLE!**

**Me: My mom is certainly not a pickle!**

**Boomer: *Looks at screen* So I have to stalk Bubbles? I'm fine with that!**

**Bubbles: NOOOO! *Flies off***

**Boomer: *Follows***

**Blossom: *Looks at screen* Hey! That dare is not smart!**

**Brick: *Glomps Blossom***

**Butch: *Stares at Buttercup in silence for 3 minutes* I found you. *Glomps Buttercup***

**Me: Well, we've saved the best for last, Dark Eyes and his dares!**

**Buttercup: We must... Compete?**

**Butch: I'LL WIN!**

**Buttercup: How about we compete in a soccer game?**

**Butch: YEAH! *Randomly has Soccerball* LET'S GO! *Flies out***

**Buttercup: *Follows***

**Blossom: *Sighs* Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Blossom: *Sighs and kisses Brick***

**Me: TRUTH, BRICK, DID YOU LIKE THE KISS.**

**Brick: YES.**

**Everyone but Brick: *GASP***

**Me: Since we're saving the best for last, let's move on to Buttercup's truth!**

**Buttercup: Probably mind control! Woo!**

**Me: Too bad you don't have it. Anyway, next truth!**

**Bubbles: I've had... Some dreams... But I uh.. Forgot! Yeah, I forgot what happened!**

**Me: Okay then... Next truth.**

**Beads: *Looks at screen* In Shipper's terrible art.**

**Me: It is true my art is bad, but I'm getting better! Now, we saved the best for last!**

**Boomer: *Floats towards Brad and taps him***

**Brad: *Turns around and uses laser eyes***

**Boomer: AH! WHAT THE FUCK? I ONLY TAPPED YOU!**

**Brad: それは問題ではありません！あなたは自分のドメインに出会いました！**

**Me: Uh... What?**

**Beads: O_O**

**Boomer: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? IS THAT GERMAN?**

**Brad: 日本ばかだ！**

**Me: I didn't know Brad could speak Japanese.**

**Brad: *Punches Boomer***

**Me: Well, that's what happens when you attempt to beat up Brad. That's all for today! Read and Review!**


	6. I feel like I'm in both Heaven and Hell

**Me: HEY GUYS I'M BACK LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! *Takes sip of KA Black Grape***

**Brad: NOOOO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER! WHY?**

**Beads: Well, we better start it off. *Sigh in sadness***

**Me: OKAY! First truth or daaaaaareees~ Guest! BEAAAAAAAAADS!**

**Beads: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I HAVE A DARE!**

**Me: *Ignores* Anyway Beads you already watched My little pony so... *Throws costume***

**Beads: ... *Floats into 'the room' from Crazycutegirls' truth or dare, comes out dressed as Fluttershy***

**Everyone except Beads: ...**

**Beads: Say what you want, you know I look fabulous.**

**Me: It's just the fact... You dyed your hair pink as well... And it looks like you have a tail because your ponytail is so long.**

**Beads: I didn't dye my hair pink...**

**Me: Yes you did.**

**Beads: O_O Next dare/truth?**

**Me: Also from a Guest, 'What is your most embarrassing moment?' Um... Who are you talking to?**

**Beads: I-I assume they're talking to you... Or everyone...**

**Me: We'll come back to that next chapter. Right now... THECRAZYCUTEGIRLS IS HERE!**

**Everyone but me: *Eyes widen* WHAT?!**

**Me: I've been reading her truth or dare thing and, and- *FANGIRL SQUEE***

**Brad: -_- Can I read the dares/truths out...**

**Me: SURE! DARES FIRST!**

**Brad: *Glances at dares and grins.* SHIPPER I NEED THE HANDCUFFS!**

**Fred the Rubber Chicken: I wasn't getting any screentime so I'm here now.**

**Everyone but Fred: ...**

**Me: *Silently passes handcuffs***

**Brad: *Floats over to Butch and Buttercup***

**Buttercup: :O DON'T HANDCUFF US TOGETHER! I WILL B*TCH SLAP YOU WITH A BUS!**

**Brad: Since when did Shipper censor swears?**

**Me: Since now.**

**Beads: -_-'**

**Brad: *Handcuffs Buttercup and Butch together***

**Butch: *Grins stupidly***

**Bubbles: *Reads dare* Um... Okay. *Runs 10 laps around Townsville and comes back, in TEN SECONDS FLAT!***

**Me: How did you run that fast?**

**Bubbles: *Shrug***

**Me: Anyway... Blossom and Brick, switch clothes!**

**Brick: I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS?**

**Blossom: *Laughs***

**Me: *Throws them into room so they can change clothes***

**Reds: *Both come out with swapped clothes***

**Me: Just for effect, it's not a dare, I'm just gonna... *Gives Blossom a cool emo-ish hair style, gives Brick a girly hairstyle* HAHAHA!**

**Beads: This is the most fun I've had in this fanfiction so far.**

**Blossom: *Looks in mirror* I look... Nice, I guess?**

**Me: Now... *Voice becomes deep* THE TRUTHS OF DOOOOOOM! *Clears throat, voice returns to normal***

**Brad: *Glances at truths* Bubbles are you tired after running tho- *Stares at Bubbles, who had passed out because she was exhausted* I'll take that as a yes.**

**Me: I'll read the other truth. Blossom and Brick, what do you think of your new outfits?**

**Brick: IT'S HORRIBLE!**

**Blossom: My outfit is cool!**

**Me: *Chuckles* Anyway, onto... *Squints* Brreeee...Breana's dares... AH! NO! NO! *Hides behind Fred***

**Blossom: Oh look, it's her worst fear.**

**Everyone except for Brad, Beads, Blossom and Me: ?**

**Beads: Her worst fear is bad grammar/spelling.**

**Everyone except for Brad, Beads, Blossom and Me: OOOOOOOOOOH!**

**Me: Anyway... *Forces Spider into Buttercup's mouth***

**Buttercup: *Swallows* EWWWWW!**

**Me: I nearly vomited, thanks for that, Breana. *Glare* Wait, everyone swears on their own, so I can't do that second dare. *Forces snail into Bubbles' mouth, gags* Urrrr... *Gags more***

**Bubbles: *Swallows* EWWWW! POOR SNAIL!**

**Me: *Goes to bathroom to throw up, brushing of thy teeth is heard and I come back* Let's continue.**

**Brick: *Eyes widen at dare* NO! DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO BOOMER?**

**Brad: I'm still mad at him for that.**

**Me: You know what Breana, I'm tired. I can't do this.**

**Brad: -_-' Being tired is always your excuse.**

**Me: Oh, so you suddenly like this fanfiction?**

**Brad: No...**

**Me: ...Okay then? But I'll just get these over and done with. *Pushes Brick into Brad***

**Brad: ! Did you just...**

**Brick: She pushed me! YOU SAW IT**

**Brad: *Fries Brick with laser eyes***

**Me: Well that escalated quickly. *Revives Brick***

**Brad: *Glaring at Brick***

**Me: *Yawns* I'm tired, can we save the rest of the dares for next chapters?**

**Blare: YOU HAVE WORK TO DO! ANSWER THOSE DARES!**

**Me: Noooo! *Head collapses on desk and I fall asleep.***

**Fred: Well, goodbye. See you next chapter.**


End file.
